The Luck of the Bride
by lynchxdipippa
Summary: Austin and Ally are getting married in one day. That means Bachelor and Bachlorette parties, and staying away from each other until the wedding. But, who knows if they can stand it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello beautiful people! Yeah so I've been gone for awhile..., but I have a reason! School is about to end so my teacher's are doing their great talent of packing in everything at the last minute. And, not to mention the horrible writer's block I've had for EVERYTHING. I'm not even kidding I'm drawing blanks for everything, and if I get an idea it's horrible. So please bear with me. But anyway, this is going to be my new two-shot about a moment we can only dream about: Austin and Ally getting married. So... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: This is one thing I did not miss.**

* * *

I woke up to the sun streaming in from the windows, filtering through the white curtains. I ruffled my blonde messy hair as I stretched out my arms and legs.

I looked over to see the brown hair of Ally Dawson, my fiańce.

I smiled as I rolled over and pushed her hair back and kissed her cheek. She smiled.

"Morning." She said, the sound of sleep still coating her voice. I grinned and kissed her as she turned over and smiled into the kiss.

"Morning." I said as I pulled back. She looked at me and her smile faded, being replaced by her brown eyes widening.

She squeaked—very cutely might I add—and pulled the comforter over her head.

"Ally?" I said worriedly, poking the sheet she was hiding under.

"Your not supposed to be here." She said. Her voice muffled through the sheet.

"But I live here." I said jokingly. "And I thought we had gotten past the 'You can't see me in the morning' phase of our relationship." I said slipping off the bed.

She scoffed. "Don't be cute." She said.

"Can't help it." I called walking into my closet.

"I told you that you couldn't see me at all the day before the wedding. It's bad luck." She said, her voice becoming clearer as the covers ruffled.

"No one better fall in the cake because you didn't listen to me." She said.

I laughed. "That would be pretty hilarious actually."

"Austin, please. Do this for me." She said sweetly, her voice sounding like it came from right outside the closet.

I sighed. "Ok. But just one look?" She laughed. "Fine."

I came out the closet and saw her leaning against the wall in a thin white nightgown. Her hair was in ringlets from not being brushed out and the thin white night gown hung on her shoulders.

"How am I going to stand not seeing my beautiful fiańce for a day?" I said wrapping my arms around her waist.

She smiled resting her hands on my chest. "I think you'll manage."

"Oh, I don't know." I said making her laugh. She went on her tip toes and kissed me, her lips perfectly fitting mine.

I felt her pull away, but kept my eyes closed. "Keep them closed, I can't see you either." I heard her say as her hand left my eyelids.

She turned me away, so when I opened my eyes I was facing the door. I opened it and stepped out, the door shutting firmly behind me.

"Ally?" I said through the door.

"Yes?"

"I didn't get to brush my teeth or shave or—" she cut me off by sticking her arm out the door with a bag in it.

"You can do it at Dez's house. Now go before Trish gets here." She said closing the door as I take the bag.

"I love you!" I call through the door and hear a laugh in response.

"I love you too, goofball. Now go." She says, her voice muffled by the door.

I laugh as I start to walk away and through the front door.

* * *

"Ally!" I hear, as I towel dry my hair in front of the miror.

"Bedroom!" I yell back as I walk out the bathroom already in my white tank top and blue jeans.

Trish's curly hair pops through the doorway followed by the rest of her as she comes excitedly into the room.

"Hey!" I said enthusiastically giving her a hug on my way to the closet. I pull down a thin white sweater, pulling it over my wet curls.

"Hey!" She replies. "Carrie and Kira should be here any minute so we can go to breakfast. Then we're going to the mall before the party tonight."

"Does it even count as a Bachlorette Party? I mean, since it's only the four of us?" I said. An incredolous look passes over my best friend's face.

"Of course it does! This is your last night of freedom before you get married! And it's going to be the best!" She said with wild hand gestures.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. The doorbell rang from downstairs alerting that my other two bridesmaids were here.

"Go let them in, I'll be down in a sec." I said. She walked out the door, leaving me alone in the bedroom.

I grabbed some boots and my keys, wallot, and phone before running off after her.

I bounded down the steps, boots in hand, and jumped down from the last step.

I made my way to the kitchen where I could hear the familiar voices, stopping just to put my boots on.

When I got there I was greeted by my two bridesmaids and my maid of honor.

"There's the special bride!" Carrie said hugging me first as she was closest to the door.

I had to lean up to hug her, since she was way taller than me.

Kira hugged me next, her dark curly hair tickling my bare shoulder where my sweater flopped off.

"We have the best day planned." Kira said grabbing a bottled water from the counter and taking a sip.

"Yeah! We're going to the mall, and getting our nails done, and then tonight we're—"

"Carrie!" Kira and Trish said together, throwing warning glares at the tall girl.

She looked at them. "What? I wasn't going to tell her! Just that it's a suprise! Yeesh." She said crossing her arms and leaning against the counter.

"Ooh yay! I love suprises." I said sliding my phone into my pocket.

"Well then come on, we have to go to every shop in the mall before they close." Kira said, grabbing her keys off the counter.

I looked at my watch. "But they just opened." I said, before Trish grabbed my arm.

"Exactly, now let's go!"

* * *

"Dez, where'd you go!?" I called shutting the sink water off and tapping the razor on the edge of the basin.

I grabbed a towel and dried my face, feeling clean as I finished my shower and my morning routine.

He peaked his red head through the door.

"I went to go let Dallas and Jace in, come on they brought breakfast." He says pulling his head out the doorway.

I follow after him bounding down the steps and walking to the kitchen.

Dallas is sitting on the counter and Jace is leaning on the fridge talking to him while Dez is intently studying the pink box of donuts.

"You looking for something buddy?" I say, grabbing a coffee off the table that has my order, decaf with cream and sugar.

"Yeah, jelly filled." He says, a triumphant look appearing on his face as he picks up one with no hole and a glazed top.

I chuckle at the look of love on his face as he bites into the donut.

"Does he even look at his girlfriend like that?" Jace says eyeing him suspicously.

"If she has food in her hands." I say walking over to Dallas and clapping hands with him before doing the same with Jace.

I lean on the counter next to him as Dez spins around with the box in hand.

"Not true. Anyway, are you ready for your Bachelor Party?" He says licking jelly off the corner of his mouth.

I take out a glazed chocolate donut and bite it. "Depends on what you have planned." I say after swallowing.

"After we finish here we're gonna go watch the game at Champy's. It ends at four cause it's already eleven." Dallas says taking a drink out of his coffee before biting into a glazed donut.

"Then we have to go pick up our suits since we forgot to do it, and if we don't Ally will phisically kill us." Dez says with a look like he's contemplating his next bite of his donut.

"Then tonight is a suprise." Jace finishes before putting the rest of his donut in his mouth.

"I hate suprises." I said taking a gulp of my coffee to wash my donut down.

"Well then pretend you like them. Come on the pre-game show is about to start." Dallas said hopping down from the counter.

Dez started walking out the door, before he paused, turning around and grabbing the box of donuts and his coffee before heading out.

I shook my head as I followed after, Dallas and Jace following behind.

* * *

"So, why did you guys make me change at the mall?" I said looking over at Trish in the driver's seat.

Kira and Carrie popped their heads forward from the back. "We changed too." Carrie says, gesturing to her new sparkly outfit.

I swear her and Dez are perfect for each other.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I said, smoothing out the make believe wrinkles in my romper. I usually hate these, but Kira found one that was ruffly enough it looked like a dress.

"The magic's in the mystery Ally." Trish said, turning a corner.

Colorful spotlights danced in the distance as a group of people stood outside.

I groaned as I turned to look at my best friend. "Trish, you know I hate clubs." I said pushing a curl out of my face.

"Ally, it's your Bachlorette party! Loosen up a little, for me?" She begged. "I am determined to at least get you one tequila shot tonight." She added.

"I've never had one." I said sheepishly.

"Exactly." They all chorused at once.

"Plus, your really hilarious when your drunk." Kira added.

I turned to look at her. "That, was a one time thing. And it was all your fault." A faux look of hurt passed over her face.

"It wasn't all my fault, Trish had a part in it too." She laughed.

"Hey, it's not my fault she has a low alchol tolerance threshold." Trish said defending herself.

"Well at least I had nothing to do with it." Carrie said looking at her freshly painted nails.

"Please! You were there too. You were our failed designated driver. So now you have to redeem yourself." Trish said parking the car.

"Ugh, fine. But your doing it next time." Carrie said as we all got out of the car.

We walked to the front of the booming building, strobe lights blinking through the windows.

"Names." The bouncer said, keeping eye contact with the clipboard.

"Bachlorette Party group." Trish says boredly, a hand perched on her hip.

He looks up then and smiles. "Who's the lucky one?" He says his eyes trailing over all of us.

"Me." I say quietly.

He grabs the red rope and gestures in, "Have fun."

* * *

"That was a good game. They should have gone into overtime though." Dallas says as we walk out of the resturant.

"Yeah, that was totally a foul against Thomas when he blocked Cole for that basket." Jace said aggreeing with him.

"So what amazing plan do you guys have next?" I said sarcastically. They laughed as we turned a corner.

"It's a suprise." Dez said impatiently.

"Why are we walking to my suprise? We need the car to get to the hotel so we can check in for tomorrow." I said matter of factly.

"Don't worry about it, we got it covered. All you need to worry about is this." Dallas said gesturing to the building in front of us.

I shook my head as I recognized the flashing neon lights of the casino in front of us.

"Guys, you know I hate gambling as much as I used to hate umbrellas." I say, earning a questioning look from Jace and Dallas.

"Long story." I say absentmindedly. "We are not going to the casino dude." I say to Dallas who's standing by my side.

He starts walking forward. "Come on! It's your last night of freedom. Have a little fun, huh?" Dez says pulling me along.

"Your horrible at gambling." I say to the red head as we come upon the doors.

"True. But my best friend isn't." He says as we walk through the doors.

* * *

"Come on, Ally! You can do this!" Trish encourages along with the rest of the people at the bar. The bar tender, Travis, pushes a lime slice, salt, and a tequila shot towards me.

I look at the combination hesitantly. "How do I do this again?" I ask, pushing my Shirley Temple to the side.

"Salt your wrist, then drink the shot fast and bite down on the lime." Travis says slowly. "Very simple."

"Not for someone who's never done this before." I said, before shaking salt on my right wrist and then grabbing the lime between my fingers. I grab the tiny glass.

"Count me down." I said, shutting my eyes with a deep breath.

"5. 4. 3. 2. 1!" They shout before I quickly lick the salt and swallow the clear liquid before biting down on the citrus fruit.

I scrunch my face as the lime juice spreads through my mouth and I hear a chorus of cheers around me.

I take a sip of my Shirley Temple, washing my mouth out. I open my eyes to see Travis grinning at me.

"I need a coke." I said, dazed from the buzz of the shot.

As he streams the coke into a icy glass, I notice that my three best friends are conviniently missing.

"Oh, no." I said sliding off the high chair in front of the bar.

"What's wrong?" Travis asks, sliding the coke in my direction.

I look through the mess of dancing bodies and do not see one spot of my friends.

"I kinda lost my bridesmaids." I said turning back to the bar. "Can you tell me if you hear any Spanish or see shiny clothes anywhere? Or see anyone—" I say before turning around my eyes widening.

"Crowd surfing." I said. "That's a new one." I turn around to look at the bar tender. "Be right back."

I thread my way through the crowd swiftly, trying to get to my best friends as fast as possible.

I try to get their attention, but they are currently on top of the crowd.

I finally get under Carrie and pull on her neon jean pocket. "Oh, hey Ally!" She slurs as I pull her down.

"How on earth did you three get on top of the crowd?" I reply, trying to locate the other two.

"Funny story actually," She started, but was interrupted by major obscenities in Spanish.

"Found Trish. Stay here." I said before running off after the latina.

I got to Trish just in time to see her throw a glass of pink liquid on a very well dressed guy. A very red and angry well dressed guy.

I grabbed her arm and spun her to face me. Her eyes dulled the anger when she saw me, but did not rid it completely.

"Ay, amiga! This..." She started, a string of spanish words flying off her lips that I only half understood.

"Ok, I get it, your upset, but we need to go before you break one of his limbs or something." I said grabbing her arm.

I turned to the guy that was currently wearing her drink. "Sorry." I said before hastily pulling her away towards where I left Carrie.

She was standing right where I left her. "Carrie?" She turned to me. "Oh, good, your back. You told me to stay so I didn't move. That was hard work." She said running a hand through her hair.

"Where's Kira?" Trish said, stumbling behind me.

"I was going to ask you that." I said pulling her to the bar to see Kira twirling a fancy drink.

I grabbed it from her. "Give me that." I took a gulp out of it and swallowed, before gagging on the taste.

"What the hell is this?" I said disgustingly setting it down on the table.

Kira plucked the umbrella from the drink and licked the toothpick.

"Sex on the Beach." She said looking dreamily at Travis over the bar who just grinned and shook his head.

I looked at him and set a credit card on the counter. "Thank you, for, looking after her." I said as he swiped the gold card and handed it back to me.

"All part of the job description." He said smiling.

* * *

"Come on Dallas, get in the car." I heard Dez grunt on the otherside of the car.

"How on earth do you get drunk at a Casino?" Jace said, eyeing the struggle Dez was having with a slightly intoxicated Dallas.

"Not the first time actually." Jace looked at me.

"He wanted to go for his birtday this year, even though we tried to convince him not too. The bartender apparently really likes him, because every time he goes, similar scenarios happen." I said tilting my head at the water bottle in the front seat.

"Hey, Dez. Is he in the car yet?" I questioned, rounding the car with Jace in tow.

"Almost." He said. I took his place and opened the water bottle. I looked in the car and got a clear view of his face.

I splashed the bottles contents in the face of the brunette, recieving a satisfying reaction.

He jumped, rubbing the water from his eyes. His brown eyes cleared up considerably, enough to see that he was aware of the situation.

He looked at us. "I did it again didn't I?" He said looking down at his soaked dress shirt.

"That you did, buddy." Dez said getting in the driver's seat.

I went to the passenger side, and Jace slid in the back on the other side of Dallas.

"Off to the Hotel." Said Dez pulling out of the parking lot and into the night.

* * *

I leaned against the door to the suite, blowing a tress of hair out of my face.

I pushed off the door, kicking off the monstrous boots that have been hurting my feet all night, and flop on to the bed.

The bed was covered in black sheets, the pillows with gold trim and tassels. The bed was big enough for at least three people to fit, and as I lay there, it felt empty.

I could almost here his footsteps in the connecting room.

God, I missed him.

I wasn't going to see him till I walked down the isle tomorrow, and my heart literally pained at the thought.

A knock sounded on the door to the connecting room, making me spring up.

"Ally? You in there?" I exhaled in relief, for I don't know what.

I walked over to the door that connected his room to mine and leaned against it.

"Yeah." I said quietly, but loud enough so he could hear me.

He exhaled too. "How was your party?" He said.

I scoffed and slid down the door. "Nothing was accomplished. Except that Trish convinced me to take a tequila shot."

He laughed. "The guys took me to the casino." He said, as I felt him slide down the door too.

"But you hate gambling. Though your scary good at it."

"Exactly."

I laughed. I felt him laugh through the door, the rumble reverberating through me.

"I missed you, all day." I said suddenly, closing my eyes.

"Would it be to cliché if I said that I couldn't stop thinking about you?" He said, his voice sincere through the door.

"I think we passed the cliché line along time ago to be honest." I said making him laugh again.

"I hate this." He said, thumping his head against the wall.

"Hate what?" I said innocently, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"That I can't see your face and only hear your voice. Whoa, that's good. You should right that down." He said excitedly.

I laughed. "I will. Right after I get rid of the urge to break the door down and kiss you." I said jokingly.

He didn't respond. At least not right away.

There was some ruffling and getting up. And suddenly the door opened behind me and I had to catch myself from not falling.

I spun around and looked at the blonde, a smile threatning my lips.

"You really shouldn't say stuff like that when we're on strict no eye contact rules." He said reaching a hand out to help me up.

I took it gracefully, and turned towards my desk walking towards it, trying not to look at my fiańce that was standing in my doorway.

I set my phone and my valuables down on the desk, fiddling with the buttons on the alarm clock.

Strong, sturdy arms snaked around my waist as a chin landed on my shoulder.

"Ally..." He whispered into my ear, his voice huskier than usual.

"Mmhhmm?" I said, trying to slow down the rapid pace of my heart. I was half sure he could hear it.

"If I could see you right now," He started to say,

"Your cheeks would probably be strawberry red, and you'd be biting your lip." He said, describing the exact look on my face.

He turned me around in his arms before I had time to wipe the look off my face.

"I was right." He said triumphantly.

"Would you like an award?" I said widening my eyes and tilting my head. I fluttered my eyelashes for extra effect.

I threaded my arms around him so that they were inside his jacket. It brought me closer to him pushing him back a step.

"What happened to the whole, 'Luck of the Bride' thing you were telling me?" He said, a smirk tugging on the corner of his mouth.

I shrugged my shoulders, laying him back against the pillows.

"I never believed in that anyway."


	2. The Wedding Day

**Hello wonderful readers! I am so sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've had cabaggeball (it's almost the same thing as softball. It's only in my state though.) And I jammed my finger last night, and I had a lot of trouble coming up with the vows. But as always, the lovely Laurarauraross was there to help me. But, a few things.**

**So all the parts are in first person _except_ for the wedding. When the reception comes its in first person, but you should realize it though. So now that that's covered... Enjoy!**

* * *

We woke up to a huge blaring horn. I let out a low grunt and turned over, holding the pillow over my head.

The hair that trailed down my back pressed to my neck under the pillow. The horn sounded again, and I rolled over into a thick warm chest.

I cuddled up to the familiar feeling of my fiańce, trying to block out the sound.

The horn sounded a third time. I opened my eyes and shot up, holding the cover around me.

A blur of movement followed by my side. I looked in front of me and saw two of my best friends, Trish and Dez, standing there at the head of the bed.

The red head stood there with his hands on the board of the bead, smirking at us. He wore sky printed pajamas with crescent moons and stars printed over them.

The latina had colored curlers in her hair, and cheetah print pajamas on, and an air horn in her hand.

One of her arms were crossed as she dropped her other arm, the limb crossing the folded one. "You owe me twenty bucks." She said to Dez.

"You couldn't last one day could you?" Dez said.

Austin gladfully threw a pillow at him from his position.

"Thank you, I was about to do that." I said not looking at him.

"Your so welcome." He replied.

"You two know the rules. You can't see each other until the wedding." Trish said exasperated.

I groaned. "Someone's going to fall in the cake because of you." Dez said making me shoot up.

"I've been saying that!" I exclaimed.

Austin laughed. "Dez, go get me a shirt so we can go." He said, a laughing lilt in his voice.

Dez rolled his eyes. "You need pants to?" He said from the closet.

I threw a pillow at him this time. "No, he doesn't." I said crossing my arms.

Dez turned around and threw a t-shirt. "You know, throwing pillows isn't the solution for everything." He said.

Trish picked up a pillow and threw it at him, satisfied. "No, I think it is." She said. Dez pulled the Austin out of the bed.

"Why did you throw a pillow at me?" He said, waiting as the blonde stumbled from the bed.

"Because it gave me a sweet satisfaction. Now get out, we'll see you soon." Trish said, pushing the best friends out the door.

* * *

"Dallas, let go, of the blow dryer." I said pulling on the black device.

"I'm not done yet." Dallas said pulling it back.

"Your hair is a perfect mass of flowing locks. I need to use it." I said pulling back on the blow dryer.

Dallas' grip slacked and he brought a hand to his brunette hair. "You think it looks perfect?" He said, admirably.

I yanked the hair dryer out of my friend's hands. "Extremely so. Now move I need the mirror." I said shoving him out the way.

I clicked the switch, and ran it close to my head. The blonde hairs swoped to the side and back as the hot air blew on them, he ran my hand through it while the air blew.

I looked in the mirror while I messily straightened my hair.

Dez came up behind me and said something. I faintly heard him because of the wind in my ears.

"What?" I said over the blow dryer. He talked again, but I still couldn't hear him.

"What?" I said again. He grabbed the dryer from me and turned it off.

"We have to go out and meet the guests!" He said exasperated.

I looked to the door to see Jace and Dallas waiting with their suits on.

I grabbed my suit jacket and shrugged it on. "Well, let's go meet some people."

* * *

"And your hair, is, done." Carrie said pulling away the curling iron.

"And so is your makeup." Kira said backing up.

I opened my eyes and blinked. I got up out of the chair and went over to the full length miror.

"Ally, you look beautiful." Trish said her hand half over her mouth. A knock at the door sounded, and my mom walked in.

She gasped when she saw me, causing me to spin around, my dress swishing around my feet.

"Ally, darling." She said breathless. I smiled turning back to the miror.

"That good?" I said suprised. I looked at the white cloth covering my body.

The bodice of the dress was covered in lace, the pattern continuing up to serve as the sleeves, the lace ending at my elbows.

The back came around, the lace buttoning in the back with soft, round, cloth buttons.

The skirt of the dress was soft to the touch, the skirts starting at the end of my waist. They trailed down to the floor, the skirts touching out just a bit because of the underskirt.

My white pumps were already on my stockinged feet, the nude color of the stockings covering my legs beneath the dress.

My hair curled down my shoulders and back, a headband at the perch of my head to hold the long veil.

My cheeks were dusted pink, and my eyes were bright, being framed by my long and curled eyelashes.

My lips were a light pink, and a smoothing of sparkly eye shadow lined my eyelid.

I looked like a white princess.

"Thank you guys so much." I said swirling around. I smiled even wider.

"You all look beautiful." I said biting my lip. They wore purple dresses that went down to their knees, all the bodices form fitting. The top and belt of the dress lined in a purple satin color.

Trish, as she was the maid of honor, had on a special dress. Her's was still purple, but it wasn't as puffy as the others and had a old fashioned cut to the top of the dress.

Her curls bounced as she laughed and held out her hand. "Come on, Alls. It's time for you to get married."

* * *

"Oh, God. I'm sweating. Your not supposd to sweat in a wedding dress." I said fanning myself with my bouquet.

Trish grabbed my wrist, stopping my hand. "Stop it. You'll break your flowers." She said straitening her curls as they fell over her shoulders.

"Ally," Someone said making me turn around.

All the boys, except Austin, were standing in the doorway, blocking the sun outside. They were all dressed in their black suits with black bow ties at their throats.

"Oh my gosh. I have never been more in love than I am right now." Carrie said leaning on the maid of honor.

Trish nodded her head with her mouth open while Kira just laughed at them.

I heard a camera snap and turned around to see the photographer standing next to my mom and dad, the lens of the camera aimed at the boys.

"Mom, really?" I said raising my arms, and then letting them fall back to my side.

She shrugged. "It was a photo worthy moment." She said glancing at my dad.

I shook my head turning back to the boys who still stood smiling at the girls, the sunlight haloing their bodies.

"Dez, did you call me?" I said getting his attention.

He blinked in confusion before he remembered. "Oh, they're ready for everything to start." He said.

I took a deep breath. The boys walked to the girls. Dez linking arms with Trish, the best man and the maid of honor, Jace linking arms with Carrie, and Dallas linking arms with Kira.

"Let's do this." I said, before watching my friends step into light.

* * *

The soft intro to the music started to play, everybody taking their seats.

Meghan, the small girl from pop tiger, started to walk down the isle in her flower girl dress, a big smile on her face.

We couldn't think of anybody else to do the flower girl place, and Meghan always seemed to pop up anyway, so why not have her here, invited?

Dallas and Kira came down the isle next, walking slowly and gently on the flower petals.

The gold of the sun reflected off the pearls wound through Kira's hair as they parted in front of the white gazebo, standing at the edge of the steps.

They were followed by Jace and Carrie, the steps being repeated as they walked up the isle and stood on the next step up.

I took a deep breath as Trish and Dez came out, arms linked. The maid of honor and the best man. They looked straight at me, reassuring looks on their faces.

I smiled. Best friends always knew what you didn't want them to.

As they stepped on to the second step, the one under me, they looked ahead at the entrance to the building covered with a white curtain, as the bride music started to play from the piano.

* * *

Ally bit her lip and took a deep breath clutching the flowers stems.

The corset hugging her frame stood stiff as she breathed out. The music had started to play, and her dad was linked on her arm patting it reassuringly.

"You ready?" He said, looking at her. Ally smiled at the kind look on his face, the look that she had gotten all her life.

"Yeah." She said squeezing his arm.

They stepped out into the sunlight, the air conditioned building behind them as they stepped onto the grass.

The veil trailed behind as she looked up to the altar, and saw the groom staring back at her.

She stared at him, a big smile lighting her face. She looked beautiful in lace, with her brown curls falling perfectly around her.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

And she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

Because looking at each other, was something they'd get to do

For the rest of their lives.

As she got up to the altar, she patted her dad's hand, accepting the kiss he gave her on the cheek.

He sat down next to her mom in the front row, grabbing her hand.

She handed her bouquet to Trish, smiling.

She turned back to her smiling blonde groom and took both his hands in front of her.

They looked at the minister, urging him to begin. He smiled and opened his mouth, causing the couple to turn back to each other.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Austin Moon, and Ally Dawson..." Ally tuned the priest out and looked up at Austin.

"You okay? You seem kinda nervous." She said quietly, so only he could here.

He pressed his lips together, and nodded. "Everyone gets nervous when people are staring at you, right?" He said biting his lip.

She nodded. "Yeah, but I thought I was the one who use to have stage fright." She said grinning.

He smiled at her before looking at the minister for the next line.

"If anyone has an objection to this marriage, speak now and forever hold your peace." He said.

Silence rang throughout the garden. Both halves of the couple let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

"Austin and Ally will now exchange their vows." He said taking a step back as to give the couple room.

Austin looked up and smiled at the brunette before starting.

"Well, Ally. You know better than anybody I'm not good with words." He said making her grin.

"I wrote and rewrote these vows about a million times. So in the end, I decided I'd make it up on the spot. And looking at you now, I know exactly what to say." He took a deep breath.

"When I was 15, I accidentally stole a song from the girl who worked at the mall's music store. She was stubborn and shy, and she chewed her hair when she got nervous. But, little did I know that she would become my best friend.

"We were absolute opposites. I liked horror movies, she liked silent romance films. She liked pickles, I liked pancakes. I liked video games and she liked cloud watching. But we were good for each other, in a way only few people knew about." He said glancing at Trish and Dez while sqeezing Ally's hand.

"We were best friends, and we were partners." He said smiling at Ally through his words.

"And when I was 17, she payed me back for stealing her song. By stealing my heart." He said, earning an 'Aww' from the crowd.

"All those late nights writing songs, all the accidental touches of our fingers on the piano keys just made me fall deeply and irrevocably in love with the bravest, most talented girl I know." He reached toward his red head best friend.

Dez handed him a silver ring with interlooping bands that connected to form a perfect circle. And at every place where there would be a hole, there was a clear diamond to fill it.

Ally looked up with tears in her eyes.

"So with this ring, I give you my heart and everything in it. All the instruments that have been played and all the music notes that have been written. I give myself wholly and completely to you." He said sliding on the band.

She looked down at her fingers and then looked back at him tears coming out of her eyes.

The make up was water proof to her suprise. Whoever said Trish isn't prepared?

Ally wiped the tears and sniffled.

"Well how do you follow after something like that?" Ally said, her voice suprisingly clear. The crowd laughed at her small joke.

"Well austin, you know more than anyone," she grinned at him, "that I like to plan things out. But, unfortunately, I could not find a pocket for my vows in my dress." She said, earning another chorus of laughter, even from the groom.

"But, looking at you now, I know exactly what I want to say." She said, her eyes not leaving the groom. "I knew I was in love with you the day you dropped a piano from the sky on my cake. I knew my life wouldn't be complete without your mischief and your light." Ally said, looking up at Austin through her eyelashes.

"I couldn't possibly put into words how much I'm in love with you. That day the aspiring rock star boy in plaid disrupted the store by playing the drums with corn dogs, I wanted to hit him. Now, I'm marrying him, and I couldn't live without him. He's not just my soul mate, he's my heart. Without him it doesn't beat. And with him it never stops.

"My blonde best friend who loves pancakes and basketball. The one who dances and can only write songs on certain occasions. The one I'm in love with. And the one I'll never stop being in love with till the end of forever." She reached out to Dez, who handed her a single silver band with an engraving on the inside.

"So with this ring I promise myself to you. Forever you will have my heart, and if there's anything after that I'll love you then." She said sliding the ring on his finger.

The minister began speaking after they took hands.

"Austin, do you take this woman, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." Austin said, never taking his eyes off of Ally.

"And Ally, do you take this man, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or poor, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." She said staring into the blonde's brown eyes.

"Then by the power vested in me and the state of Florida, and the blessing of God himself, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He said shutting his black book.

Ally grabbed her new husband by the lapels of his suit, and Austin wrapped his arms around his new wife by the waist and they kissed, the crowd standing and clapping as their lips connected.

They deepened the kiss considerably as Ally's hands wound around the blonde's neck and pulled him in.

"Ally." They heard Trish say. Ally hummed a reply.

"Austin." They heard Dez say. Austin hummed a response.

"_Guys!_" Their best friends chorused, causing them to break apart, the music of the wedding hitting their ears.

"Could you wait until after the reception to do that?" Dez said, plopping down the broom they were to jump over.

They laughed before linking hands and jumping over the highly decorated broom and walking down the aisle.

Their friends folllowed in a line behind them.

Austin turned and looked at his wife as they stepped into the hotel to wait for them to set up the reception.

"You did great Alls." He said picking her up and twirling her. He kissed her nose, causing it to wrinkle adorably.

"And did I mention how beautiful you look?" He said putting her down, but still keeping her flush against him.

She laughed. "You don't look to bad yourself rockstar. And congrats on not passing out by the way." She said putting her hand under the flower on his chest.

He nodded appreciatively. "Thank you." He said smiling.

They turned to their friends, who were now back in their coupled groups.

Ally looked at the red head who was talking to Carrie, with his arms wrapped around her.

"Dez, do you know what your going to say for your best man speech? Trish what about you?" Ally said looking at her best friends.

They both fidgeted, Trish playing with her hair and Dez playing with his shirt cuff button.

"You both have nothing planned do you?" Austin said, putting his chin on Ally's shoulder, having turned her around so her back was against him with his arms around her and her arms on top.

"Not really."  
"Yeah I got nothing." They said at the same time.

The married couple laughed. "I really hope winging it works out for you." Ally said, rocking Austin and her back and forth.

"We got this." Trish said reassuringly.

"You just have to trust us." Dez said nodding.

Ally leaned her head against Austin's chest.

"Let's just pretend that put me at ease." She said, causing all her friends to laugh.

* * *

"Austin, you can open the door now." I said straitening my wedding dress. The veil and bouquet now sitting in the room.

The door knob turned and opened revealing my new husband in his suit from the wedding.

He smiled wide when he looked at me.

"Signing those marriage papers was the best decision I ever made." He said reaching for my hand.

I took it and put it around me, still holding onto his hand. His shoes stepped beside me, as my heels clicked on the tile as we walked toward outside.

I looked down at the new piece of jewlry on my finger, the ring matching the silver band with a blue pear diamond in the middle from the engagement.

"Be honest," I said looking up at him, "who helped you pick the rings?"

He laughed. "Trish. I told her and Dez I was going to propose to you and she pulled me to the jewrly store and made me look at rings for two hours." He said shaking his head at the memory.

"But," I said as we turned into the hall leading outside.

He looked down and rubbed my nose with his. "It was absolutely worth it." He said as we stepped out the curtain.

We stepped into the garden together. I stopped short and looked around.

It looked like a sparkly twinkling fairy land. There were twinkling lights on all the trees and plants, and they wrapped around the gazebos and drowned it in light.

The DJ was playing songs and everyone was dancing. There was a long table on one side facing the dance floor, and all the bridesmaids and groomsmen stood in front of it talking.

"Look, the bride and groom are here!" The DJ said causing everyone to clap.

"That means its time for the first dance." He said, putting on a new record on the table.

The song started to come through the speakers as everyone cleared the dance floor.

Austin pulled me out onto the dance floor and twirled me into his arms.

Wanted by Hunter Hayes was coming through the speakers as he twirled me around.

_You know I'd fall apart without you  
I don't know how you do what you do  
'Cause everything that don't make sense about me  
Makes sense when I'm with you_

"You know you've gotten really good at this dancing thing." Austin whispered as we danced to the music.

I leaned my head back to look up at him. "I had the best teacher in Miami." I whispered back.

'_Cause I wanna wrap you up  
Wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted_

_And I wanna call you mine  
Wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Yeah, I, I wanna make you feel wanted_

The crowd was coming back onto the dance floor and surrounding us. Trish and Jace stood next to us and started dancing, Dez and Carrie on the other side.

Austin twirled me in a circle, my dress swoshing at my feet.

He swung me out and in, swaying us as my back turned to him. I laughed as he kissed my cheek.

_As good as you make me feel  
I wanna make you feel better  
Better than your fairy tales_

_Better than your best dreams  
You're more than everything I need_

Austin put his lips to my ear and whispered the next two lines along with the song.

_You're all I ever wanted  
All I ever wanted_

He turned me around so I faced him and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss. I leaned my forehead against his as the song came to an end, and clapping surrounded us.

The time passed as the father daughter dance came and the dance I danced with Dez and Austin danced with Trish.

Then it was time for the speeches.

Dez tapped a fork against his glass as he got on stage, and replaced the glass with a microphone.

"So apparently, this is the wedding of no one planning what their going to say." He says into the mic, flipping his bangs to the side. Everyone laughed.

"Someone always messes up this best man speech, but I know these two as well as you could know any person. They are absolutely perfect for each other." Dez said, looking at us at the long white table.

"I knew Austin and Ally would be together, even from the start. I could never picture them with anyone else. They belonged to each other the first time they said they were partners.

"You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry someone you can't live without. And these two," He said looking directly at us.

"Have made it perfectly clear they can't survive without each other. So Austin, I think you made the best choice in the person you want to spend your life with. And Ally," He said looking at me.

"Take care of him for me." He said. I squeezed Austin's hand and nodded at the best man.

Dez walked off the stage over to the table and gave Austin a hug. The room was clapping as Dez handed Trish the mic and she stood up.

"Well now it's my turn." She said setting down her glass.

"Ally girl come here." She said holding her hand out to me. I got up and grabbed it, as she pulled me to the center of the floor.

"This girl," She started, "is my best friend in the whole world. So you could imagine, my reaction when her groom told me he was going to propose." She said earning laughs from the guests.

"I made blondie over there promise me he'd take care of you, and never let someone like you go." She said, her voice cracking on tears.

"But, I didn't need to. I couldn't think of a better guy to marry my best friend. I couldn't live without you, and knowing that I've entrusted my job to someone else wasn't okay with me at first. But, I know you two belong together.

"You two are entering the next chapter in your life, and I know it's going to be a good one. So, Austin save me the trouble of killing you," She said looking at him, "and take care of my girl." She said making Austin nod.

I gave her a big hug and whispered, "You'll always be my best friend." I smiled at her and wiped the tears from her eyes.

The rest of the night went by, people asking us about the honeymoon to New Orleans, and our plan afterwards.

And when the time came for us to run out the door, and have rice thrown over our heads, he kissed me right before we got in the car.

He got in the car after helping me, wiping rice off his coat and his hair.

"You ready to start the next chapter?" He said pulling on the stick to start the car.

I smiled and nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." He laughed and turned from the curb, driving away from our waving friends and family to start our new life together.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are cool. Who am I kidding, reviews are what I live for. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wanted by Hunter Hayes or these wonderful fictional characters.**


End file.
